


The Gentleness that Comes

by reivonbleik



Category: The 100
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reivonbleik/pseuds/reivonbleik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, running from her unconventional life, ends up in a small town somewhere on the west coast. Bellamy, raising his younger sister, works for the police department in the small town. When their paths cross, life changes entirely for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleness that Comes

**RAVEN**

She didn’t know how long she’d been on the road–maybe too long now if she thought about it. She hadn’t had a moment to properly rest; then again, when did Raven Reyes ever rest?

Thing was, she had reaching her breaking point for a while. Now, enough was enough and she needed nothing more than a long break from the life she had spent nineteen years living. By packing up and leaving overnight, she had granted herself that clean break she had craved so much for so long.

The only thing she _hadn’t_ expected was the stress that would come.

Honestly, going without a destination in mind had sounded like a fantastic idea at first—now with a depleted bank balance and a little beat up car she had begun calling home, Raven was beginning to wonder whether this plan of hers had been reasonable or not (the answer was no but she wasn’t about to sell herself short just yet).

The only silver lining she could see in this situation happened to be the fact that she didn’t have worry much (or at all) about her car. She had always been handy with things; to keep herself occupied while her mother busied herself with drugs and men, Raven had taught herself how to take apart and put back together various things—cars included—with the help of a neighbour who had become a sort of father figure to her.

She knew the ins and outs of her own car; she’d been keeping it running this long though she knew it was about time to give it a break. She just happened to be rather nervous to do so without knowing where she’d end up.

Unfortunately for her, it was in a small town where she’d stay stuck for a bit despite not really wanting to. As she pulled up in front of of a little convenience store, she had no idea that things were about to get rather messy for her.

Yet she knew, deep down, that this was about to turn into the greatest adventure her life had ever taken her on.

 

* * *

 

 

**BELLAMY**

Bellamy Blake knows the exact time he felt a swell of happiness that was truly just that; pure, raw, happiness. It was the day his mother had given him permission to take his little sister to the park; the first time she has truly let them out of the house to do anything on their own. Until that point his routine had been simple with her: wake her up, dress her, take her to school, go his own, pick her up, take her him, get her homework done as well as his own, then come home. It was a ridiculous cycle that wore both of them out, but they still followed it.

He had just turned eighteen and his mother had physically ushered Octavia and himself out of the house for reasons still unknown to him. Confused and excited, he’d led his sister to the park not too far from where they lived.

Excited, she’d run straight for the swings.

It was watching her swing that made him feel that deep feeling of elation; the way her chin tilted up, a broad smile on her face as her raven coloured hair blew back in the wind.

Black was a funny colour to him. To many it signified something negative; to him it was a reminder of a dark sky right after the sun had set, right before the stars had come out. It was the reminder that the little girl his mother had handed to him one day was his sister despite them sharing different fathers. The only thing they both shared was their hair colour as well as a mother.

But it also reminded him of something he didn’t know yet, but would come to know in the years ahead.

That day, watching her laugh, fly, and be free, was the first and final time he allowed himself any sort of pure happiness.

Reaching home, they discovered an empty house. At first he figured their mother had gone out on one of her usual ‘errands’ (he knew where she went at this point but to Octavia their mother would be running errands, nothing else) and didn’t think much of it.

At least not until the next day when she still had shown back up.

Octavia found the note, hastily written and splattered with water drops.

He learned that day just how much he hated goodbyes.

If he had been selfish, he would have chosen to not find a quick and simple way into a career; unfortunately for him, Bellamy was incredibly selfless when it came to his sister. He grown up with his nose constantly sniffing the spine of books; history and literature intrigued him like no other, leaving him with an itch to grown up and become a historian.

His mother’s abandonment led him instead into the police force.

You see, he could have done anything he wanted; he could have done a couple years in school while working part time at a couple of jobs and become just about anything an Associate’s of Arts degree got him. Instead he decided to become a cop.

He claims it was the drive to keep his sister safe that led him there, but deep down he knows it was because he still wanted to find his mother. He’d just never find a way to admit it.

He did well for himself, graduated top of his class from into the force, proving he had a lot of potential. During the course of time he worked on becoming an officer, he also worked some nights at a local convenience store and some behind the desk of the small inn with a constantly lit vacancy sign.

Once again his focus was on his sister.

Watching her grow into a strong and staunchly independent woman was not just pride inducing for Bellamy, but rather terrifying as well.

How’d they get this far? Where had all the time gone?

Now, living alone with a sister who made a two hour commute every weekend to spend time with him, Bellamy wasn’t quite sure _what_ he was doing at that point. Life felt like a surreal dream to him.

And that dream was only about to get more confusing.

 

* * *

 

 

**BOTH**

After buying a few much needed things from the store, Raven made her way back to her car. She’d seen the way the man behind the counter had been looking at her, almost wary of her intentions only to relax when he realised she planned on paying for her provisions rather than taking them an walking out.

It seemed this people didn’t get many outsiders coming in.

Leaving some change in the tip jar, she’d left with her junk (because surviving off of junk food seemed like a fantastic idea to her) and got into her car. Considering leaving the town and looking for a bigger city seemed like a great idea, but she wasn’t sure how far she’d have to go for that. Ultimately she made the ~~rather idiotic~~ decision to find a place to park and sleep for a bit.

Looking for a hotel or an inn seemed like too much work; especially if that meant going back into the store to ask the man.

She’d only meant to sleep for an hour at the most so she could continue driving in daylight; her body disagreed with her mind.

The sound of knuckles rapping against the window jostled he awake, blearily sleep filled eyes wincing at the light being shine at them through the glass.

“ _Please step out of the car ma'am._ ” The deep, smooth voice, paired with the flashing red and blue lights from behind her made her groan. How’d she gotten in trouble this fast?

What she didn’t know was that Bellamy had been on patrol when the call about a strange car at the edge of the woods had come in.

At first he’d considered calling backup, but following a quick sweep of the car, he decided it’d be relatively safe to check her out on his own.

What could one woman do?

What he didn’t know was that Raven was a force to be reckoned with. She had learned to defend herself at a young age; even before has was out of the car and fully awake, her mind was coming up with escape routes with or without her car.

She just happened to hate cops and anyone in a position of authority.

“ _How may I help you officer?_ ” being patronising was likely a terrible idea, but the dark haired woman couldn’t help herself. She was tired and a bit cranky.

“ _You can start by telling me why you’re parked out here, sleeping in your car._ ” He pointed his flashlight away from her face towards the vehicle for a brief moment before bringing it back. It was hard to tell what he looked like with him blinding her like this.

“ _You can start by not blinding me,_ ” she sassed right back, “ _I was taking a break here. I’m doing a cross country road trip._ ” He responded to her sass with a sigh, turning the flashlight off and slipping it into the holder on his holster. His cruiser’s headlights were on and provided enough light.

“ _Sleeping out like this isn’t safe out here,_ ” the town was small with a fairly low crime rate, but being who he was Bellamy couldn’t help but worry a little, “ _I can get you a room for the night._ ” He wasn’t sure he could offer her that, but he was going to anyways.

The girl couldn’t have been much older than Octavia. Plus there was something about her he couldn’t quite define just yet.

“ _I don’t have enough money for a room._ ” Raven slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Bellamy paused, clearly weighing options in his head. His conclusion?

“ _I have a spare room you can sleep in. I have rounds for the rest of the night so you needn’t worry about me disturbing your sleep or any funny business on my end._ ” He couldn’t let her sleep out here.

Raven felt her brows shoot up in surprise. She hated how genuine he seemed about it too. For a moment she considered say no, but one glance back at her car made her relapse just how much she didn’t want to continue driving.

“ _I will not pay you back with sexual favours._ ” She faced him again, her face stony. Walking back, she grabbed two bag from the back seat—a duffel and a backpack—before locking the car and returning to him. “ _You can bring it back before morning._ ” She dangled the keys out to him. Bellamy hesitated then took them.

Smiling, she made her way to the passenger seat of the cruiser. “ _Oh yeah. I need to do laundry as well._ ” He rolled his eyes as he got in on his side.

He was suddenly hoping she’d be gone in the morning.

She was already looking forward to a long stay.


End file.
